Can't fight the moonlight
by Linnea212
Summary: Well a one shot, song fic about Sky and Z. Basically Z knows Sky can't fight the moonlight.


Z was sitting in the cafeteria when Sky walked in.

-Hey what are you doing?, he asked.

-Could ask you the same thing, Z said.

-Couldn't sleep?, Sky asked.

-Wow what tipped you of?, Z said with a grin.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down  
_

-C'mon let's go outside, Z said.

-It's against SPD regulations to go outside after 11 p.m, Sky said.

-C'mon lighten up Sky, Z said.

-Fine let's go, Sky replied and they went outside.

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight_

-Wow it's beutiful,Sky said an looked up at the stars.

-Told you, Z said.

-I admit your right, Sky said. And Z replied with a peck on his lips.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart  
_

-Sorry, Z said.

-It's okay, let's just act like it never happened,'cause it's against SPD regulations, Sky said still quite in shock.

_There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight _

-Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Z said but she just wanted Sky to drop the regulations and tell her if he felt the same way she did. But she knew that by the end of tonight she would know if he liked her the same way she liked him.

-Great,Sky said, What are you thinking? Sky noticed Z's smile.

-Oh nothing, she said with a grin.

-Fine,Sky asked and turned to the stars.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
_

-Well so how is the great Sky Tate thinking about the night sky?,Z asked.

-I think it's beutiful, and I'm glad that I got to share it with a girl worthy of the stars beuty, Sky said.

-So cheesy, Z said, but she still blushed glad that Sky couldn't see her pinkish ckeeks.

-Maybe so, but true, Sky replied. Z only replied with a "Hmph". I knew he would loosen up, so i could see the real Sky Tate, no one can fight the moonlight Z thought to herself woth a smirk.

_Don't try then  
You're never gonna win_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight _

-Thank you for taking me out here Z, I really apreciate it, Sky said.

-Hey,anytime Sky, Z said.

-Thanks Z, your'e the best, Sky said and pulled her in for a tight hug, she hugged him back. When they released each other they smiled and looked at the moon.

-It's beutiful, Z said.

-Yeah, so are you, Sky said.

-Since when was Sky Tate a cheesy romantic?, Z asked.

-Since someone told him to loosen up,Sky said and smiled, and how can I be a romantic when it's against SPD regulations.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
_

-Serioulsy Sky, I know you like me and I like you too, sowhy can't you just admit it to yourself, Z said, and PLEASE can't you drop SPD regulations for one night?

-No,Sky replied.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

Z's jaw dropped.

-For you I'd drop them forever, Sky said and pulled Z in and kissed her fully on the lips, Z responded adn they kissed with passion for a minute until they both needed to grasp for air.

-Just out of curiosity, what changed your mind?,Z asked.

-I realisedthat you can't fight the moonligth, Sky replied woth a smile.

-Isn't it against SPD regulation to have a relationship, Z asked with a smirk.

-Who cares, Sky said and took Z's hand and they walked to the SPD building with their hands intertwined.


End file.
